


Satisfied

by yikes_my_face



Series: Free! Song AU's [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hamilton Influences, I feel kinda bad for Rin in this tbh, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, Weddings, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin is giving his Man-of-Honor speech at his younger brother's wedding, he looks back on the decisions he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So I've recently become Hamilton trash, so most of the memories/text come from the song 'Satisfied' from that musical. Look it up if you haven't heard it. For plot reasons, Makoto's last name in this will be Matsuoka. Also, don't ask why Makoto is refered to as Haruka's bride. It just works for rhyme/lyric purposes. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or the music/lyrics from Hamilton

“And now, a speech from the man-of-honor, Rin Matsuoka!”

Everyone cheered, and Rin grinned. “A toast to the grooms, from your brother Rin, who is always by your side! To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied!”

Rin’s younger brother, Makoto, smiled from his place next to him _._

_He remembered that night. He might just regret that night for the rest of his life. He remembered those boys, tripping over themselves to win their praise. He remembered that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream you can’t quite place. But Haruka, oh Haruka, he’d never forget the first time he saw his face._

_He had never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame. And when Haruka said “Hi.”, Rin forgot his own dang name. His heart had been set aflame, every part aflame._

_“You strike me as a person who has never been satisfied.” Haruka had said._

_“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” Rin had responded._

_“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”_

_“Is that right?”_

_“I have never been satisfied.” Haruka said once more._

_“My name is Rin Matsuoka.” Rin said, extending his hand._

_“Haruka Nanase.”_

_“Where’s your family from?” Rin asked, for familial status seemed to be the only thing that seemed to matter to anyone anymore._

_Haruka looked away. “Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait. Just you wait…”_

_‘So this is what it feels like to match wits,’ Rin mused, ‘With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!’_

_The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. Everything they said in total agreement, it’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He was a bit of a flirt, but Rin was willing to give him a chance. When Haruka had been asked about his family, his hands started fidgeting, he looked askance. He was penniless, he was flying by the seat of his pants._

_Rin wanted to take him far away, but then he turned and saw his younger brother’s, Makoto, face, and he was seemingly helpless.Rin knew this. His eyes, that seemed to not smile like they used to do. Three fundamental truths at the exact same time. Rin began to lead Haruka to Makoto._

_“Where are you taking me?” Haruka asked._

_“I’m about to change your life.” was Rin’s answer._

_Haruka smirked. “Then by all means, lead the way.”_

_Rin was from a world where the eldest’s only job was to marry rich. He was the eldest one, who had the social climb for one. He was the oldest, and the wittiest, and the gossip in Japan. Haruka was penniless. That didn’t mean Rin didn’t want him any less._

_“Makoto Matsuoka. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Matsuoka?” Haruka questioned, looking to Rin._

_“My brother.” Rin answered._

_‘Nice going Rin, now you’ll never be satisfied…’_

_“Thank you for all your hard work.” Makoto smiled softly at Haruka._

_“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Haruka replied._

_“I’ll leave you to it…” Rin spoke as he walked away. He knew his brother like his own mind. You would never find anyone as trusting or as kind._

_‘If I tell him that I love him, he’d be silently resigned._

_‘He’d be mine…_

_‘He would say, “I’m fine,” but he’d be lying.’_

_But when Rin fantasized at night, it was Haruka’s eyes he romanticized what might have been if he didn’t size him up so quickly._

_‘At least my dear Makoto’s his bride; At least I get to keep his eyes in my life…’_

“To the groom! To the bride! From your brother, who is always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied.”

And Rin knew that Makoto would be happy as his bride. _'And I know he will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied...”_


End file.
